My New Neighbor
by countryLexluv
Summary: Lois and Clark track down a new criminal plot, but who is Clark's new neighbor?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Bobby Bigmouth

Title: Untitled

Summary: Lois and Clark track down a new criminal plot, but who is Clark's new neighbor.

Rated: K (for now, may change later)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, so please be patient with me. I don't know how long this is going to be. I started this with one particular scene in mind, but I'm not sure when it will come in. One thing I could use some help with is a title. Titles are really not my thing. I love to write, but I have trouble naming my stories. So, anyway, after you read a few chapters, if you can come up with a really good title, whoever you are, I would be really, really appreciative.

Chapter One: Meet Bobby Bigmouth

"Superman?" I heard her coming, but I stood still. "Hello Lois." I can't get over it. That beautiful boy in the bed before me is my son. My son! "He's …beautiful, sleeping. So innocent."

I hear Lois slightly sigh. "Yeah. I thank God for him everyday." Lois walks up to me. "Now I see it."

"See what?"

She sits down lightly next to her… our son. "He looks so much like you."

Yeah, he does. I was at the farm earlier and looked through all my childhood photographs. If Lois saw them, she would know in an instant who I am. "Really?"

"Yeah. When he's awake, you can see that his eyes are the exact shade of blue as yours. They're beautiful."

A silence overtakes us as we watch our son sleep. Suddenly, I hear Lois's phone ring. Apparently, Lois doesn't hear it. "Lois your cell phone is ringing."

She looks up confused for a second. "What? Oh yeah. I'll go answer it. You can stay as long as you like. Until you need to go. Save someone."?

I can't help but laugh when she leaves the room. I wonder who is calling so late, but I try to respect her privacy. I just listen vaguely. "Okay Bobby. I'll see you in an hour." Who is Bobby? I hear her hang up and dial a number. "Come on Clark."

I listen for my phone, and sure enough, it's ringing. I take one last look at Jason. I slowly float to the window and then take off for my apartment. I pick up the phone just before the machine picks up. I try my best to sound sleepy. "Mm… hello?"

"Clark? What took you so long to answer?"

"Lois, is that you? What time is it?"

"2:10. Come on Clark. Wake up. I'll be by there in twenty minutes to pick you up. I've got a tip, but we need to act on it fast. I've got to meet Bobby in… 50 minutes. You better be ready, Clark. I mean it. Clark. Clark! Are you there?"

"Mm… twenty minutes. Bobby. Ready. Bye."

"Bye Clark. Stay awake!"

I hang up and put on my 'Clark' clothes. Sometimes I really can't stand these suits. But they are what mild mannered reporter Clark Kent wears. I try to take a quick nap, but just as I close my eyes, I hear Lois's familiar heartbeat. I smile and get up to open the door before she can even knock.

"Clark, how did you-"

"You called-" I check my watch "-19 minutes ago, saying you would be here in 20. Now why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" I fake a yawn.

She just grabs me and says, "I'll tell you in the car." I can easily stop her, but I let her drag me to the elevator. As we step outside, I fake another yawn. "God Clark, sometimes I think you're in the wrong career."

"What, just because I yawn" I yawn yet again for dramatic effect, "when I first wake up?" She just glares at me and I just grin at her. I keep quiet the first few minutes, but curiosity gets the better of me. "So who or what is a Bobby and why does his calling warrant getting up at" I look at my watch again, "2:30 in the morning?" I almost yawn again, but I decide not to.

"Bobby Bigmouth. He's one of my best informants. Normally, I go to him, but when he calls me" I can hear her grin, "boy, watch out! Bobby has contacts everywhere, and I mean everywhere. The only three times he's contacted me, no less than ten people got arrested, and I got the bylines for huge stories, none less than four parts. Perry always partners me up with somebody. I figure since we used to be pretty good partners, I'd get ahead of him and call you up."

"Yeah? What, so I could do all the heavy lifting and you get a majority of the credit?"

Lois smacks me and says "No Clark, I would never do that… to you. You're the only reporter I could stand to partner up with."

"Oh, that's nice to know. So what does this Bobby want?"

"I don't know. That's why we're meeting him. Now be quiet, Clark. I've got to find the meeting place."

I do as she bids and listen to the world around me. It still amazes me at how noisy this city is. Even at the darkest hour of the night, to me, it is so loud. But it's a good loud. Except for the sirens. I listen to each one to determine if Superman is needed, but they're all normal emergencies that the world has relearned to handle by themselves. So instead I tune into Jason's heartbeat. It gives me the greatest joy just hearing it. It's the most amazing miracle. That heartbeat and the little person it belongs to is the number one reason I regret leaving Earth. Until I found out about him, going was a bad decision because I left Lois, and she moved on to have a child, to find a dead rock with nothing left. But knowing I missed the first five years of my son's life, that almost kills me. Almost. I love seeing him, as both Superman, when he's sleeping peacefully, and as Clark, when his eyes light up when he sees me. Although, sometimes I suspect he knows the truth about me. Not that I'm his father, but that I'm Superman. Just the other day, he asked me why I wear glasses. It took me by surprise and my stutter wasn't fake. "We-well Jason, I ne-need them to-to see." He got a confused look on his face, but before he could say anything, Richard came in.

"Okay, Clark." Lois' voice pulls me out of the memory. "We're here. Now we just have-" She was interrupted by the back door opening.

"Hey Lane, whatcha' got for me? This must be Kent. How ya' doin', buddy" The guy in the back seat sticks his hand in my face. I reach up to shake it; he touches it, then says, "Lane this information ain't free."

"Yeah, yeah, Bobby, I know. Here you go. You're lucky Richard cooked last night or I wouldn't have had anything for you. Restaurants of your…caliber aren't open at two in the morning. Oh yeah, Bobby meet Clark, Clark, Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah, Kent great to meet ya'. Let's see, what do we have here." He takes the bag from Lois and looks through it. "Ah, Richard's famous lasagna. Boy, Lane, you're lucky. This stuff is great. Definitely a worthy trade." Bobby Bigmouth: a very apt name, for two reasons, if what Lois says is true, takes a fork out of his pocket and starts eating. "Dis is good. Tell Witchard tanks." he talks with his mouth full.

"Yes, Bobby, Richard's food is good, but we didn't get out of bed at two in the morning to watch you chew with your mouth open. Spill it."

"Okay Lane, Kent." He takes another bite and chews. "Mmm…Yeah, well ya' know about those small time burglaries around the smaller, wealthier neighborhoods?"

As he takes another bite, Lois asks, "Bobby is this all you have for us? Something that happens everyday in and around Metropolis? Get out-"

"No, no Lane, have I ever steered you wrong? This is better, well it will be. Most are, as you said, everyday occurrences, but a few; those few, from what I hear are practice." He takes yet another bite, and is quiet for so long I can hear Lois getting annoyed, but just as she starts to yell, Bobby starts talking again. "Now, I don't know the whole story yet, but whatever it is, it's goin' ta be big. Really big. Even the ones that don't seem to be connected are, because the people know each other. They're plannin' somethin', and like I said, its gonna be big. Now, I don't know everything yet, but when I do, you'll thank me. Trust me; have I ever let you down, Lane? I will tell you this, though: everything points to women. I know, I know, women burglars. I couldn't believe it ei-"

"Women can't be criminals!?" Uh-oh, Lois is mad about that little crack. Lois and her women's rights. Not that I have anything against it. Women can do anything men can do. Mom made sure I knew that.

Bobby must have realized his mistake, because he starts talking even faster than he was before. "No, no, Lane! That's not what I meant. No offence whatsoever to you or-or any other fine women like yourself." He looks at Lois and her glare has definitely lost some of its heat. It's a good thing Lois is not me, or poor Bobby would have a huge whole in his head. The thought gives me the chills. Fortunately neither of them sees my shiver. "Anyway, one of the homes was 723 West Street. Talk to them and you'll see why I believe its women. Now, Lane thanks for the grub, but I gotta go. Bye!" With that he's out of the door and melts away.

Lois starts the car, and her rant. "I'm sorry Clark. Normally Bobby has much, much better stuff for me. I mean, he got me up…well not up, anyway, in the middle of the night, which made me get you, who was asleep, up and dressed nothing. I mean, okay, wow, so a few women decide to become burglars. Stop the presses! Big deal. I'll take you home now, Clark; let you get back to sleep." She's quiet for a moment, and then mutters under her breathe, where anyone but me wouldn't be able to hear her, "Maybe Superman will be back."

Just as Lois pulls in front of my building, I hear a yell for help. "Lois I'll see you later at work." I walk up the steps of my building, listening, but as soon as the door closes, I spin into the iconic red and blue suit, and take off from my balcony. Time to save the world. Again.


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

Chapter Two: New Information

It's a very good thing I don't need as much sleep as normal people. After Lois dropped me off last night, I saved a little old lady from a small house fire. Then I got three armed robberies, all on different continents. I just got back to my apartment, and my alarm clock is going off, which means its time for work. I quickly change and head to the elevator. I feel like using 'normal' means to get to work, even though I'm late. This is actually is only the fourth time I've used it and only the first by myself. I guess its part of the perks of being able to fly and living in an apartment with a private balcony. The elevator stops a few floors below mine and a woman gets in. My first new neighbor. "Hey"

"Hi. I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

"Sort of. I moved in about two months ago."

"Wow. I usually get to meet the newbie long before two months. I wonder what took so long."

Now, that's an uncomfortable question. "I d-don't usually take the elevator." Completely true. And it fits in with how people explain my um…fitness. "But I-I h-have to today. M-missed my a-alarm. Now I'm late." Also true.

She looks intrigued. It's kinda cute. "Really? Where do you work?"

"The one and only Daily Planet."

"What are you, some sort of hot shot reporter?"

This I can proudly answer with one hundred percent truth. "Actually, I kind of am. Clark Kent, formally of Lane and Kent." And I hope one day again.

"I remember them. They were good. No one could nose out a story like those two. Are you really the Kent?" I can hear the wonder in her voice.

"Y-yeah" The elevator opens and we step out. "So now you know the…what was it?…newbie. May I ask your name?"

The woman shakes her head. "Sorry. My mom says I have the worst manners." She sticks her hand out. "Bella Secret."

I shake her hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Bella Secret. Excuse my bad manners, but I really must get to work. I hit the snooze three times." Well I could have.

She laughs as we step out into the fresh air. I like Bella's laugh. It's like a wind chime. "Okay Clark Kent, but I hope we can continue our conversation later?"

To my surprise, I hear "I'd like that." Did that just come out of my mouth?

"Okay." She does this cute little wave with her fingers and walks the other way. She looks back over her shoulder. "Bye, Clark Kent."

"Bye" Wow. Several strange thoughts about this…intriguing woman within minutes of meeting her. Well, she is a beautiful woman. Not Lois beautiful, but then no one compares to Lois. Bella has her own beauty. She's kind of a classic beauty, what with her long, wavy blonde hair. She's taller than Lois, but still much shorter than I am. And her eyes. The color reminds me of the Fortress-the Fortress before Luthor stole the crystals. An amazing shade of icy blue. Why am I thinking about her like this? I just met her. But then again, maybe it's a good thing, considering Lois is-

"Hey, CK!" a voice draws me out of my musings. "Where are ya going" I look up to see Jimmy.

"Oh hey, Jimmy, sorry about that. I was thinking and I guess I lost track of where I was." Not a good thing for Superman to be doing. "You just get in? Because I know I'm late."

Jimmy shakes his head and gives a nervous laugh, "No, CK, The chief wanted to see you . He told me to stay here and tell you to get to his office as soon as you got in. No detours." Uh-oh, what did Lois do now? "It doesn't sound good CK. He was yelling"

"More than usual?" Jimmy's eyes widen in answer. Perry can scare anyone, even me. "Okay, thanks for the warning." I brace myself for Perry's wrath on the elevator. I wonder what people would think if they knew the Man of Steel had to brace himself before he saw anyone. But then again, most people haven't had to deal with the Planet's editor-in-chief, Perry White. He's a great man, particularly since he gave me a job after just leaving for five years with barely any warning. But he's also a great editor, meaning watch out.

The first thing I hear as the elevator doors open is "Where is Kent!?" Yikes! Jimmy was right. Perry is definitely in a mood. I missed it here. I feel so welcome. Heads turn toward me as I walk to his office, some in pity because they've been in my shoes, some in annoyance because they've probably been the ones Perry's taken his…mood out on, but all with an 'I'm-glad-its-not-me' look on their face.

"Sorry Perr-"

"Not now Kent. I don't want to hear any of your infamous excuses." They aren't all that bad! "Lois told me about Bobby." I notice Lois for the first time. I'm shocked about that. Normally Lois's presence is the first thing I notice when I walk into a room, but my earlier thoughts and Jimmy's warning distracted me. "I know Bobby and his tips lead to higher sales. I want you two on it." Lois starts to protest, but Perry is in his mood. "Lois, we've been through this already," I imagine lots of yelling and have to hide my amusement, "and I say you check it OUT! Now, GO!" Perry practically slams the door on us, after pushing Lois out.

Before I can say anything, Lois starts, "Clark, you stay here. Find out exactly how many 'invasions' there are while I waste my time and go to that address Bobby gave us. Like I told Perry, its nothing, so it will only take a little while. When I get back, we'll find a real story. And no, you cannot come. No sense in dragging you with me for nothing. Bye!" All of this was said as Lois grabbed her purse and her walk to the elevator, so she's gone before I can say anything. I think about joining her as my alter ego, but before I can get to the stairwell, I hear a familiar heartbeat. It's a school day, so what is he doing here. But now I hear him wheezing and realize he is sick. I see he's with Richard, so I don't check on him. Instead I head to the coffee pot, since Perry wanted to see me immediately. I doctor it with my usual cup of sugar and cream, one of the perks of a Kryptonian metabolism, and grab the last donut of the box. Gotta have breakfast. I go to my desk and boot up my computer. I use my special access to get into the police database. Because I'm Superman, I have my own password. I just have to be really careful of who's around when I type it in, but the pages don't look too much different from what other journalists see when they access the database, so I don't worry about that. I find the listings of home robberies of the last month and categorize them by solved and unsolved, then I put them in categories of what was stolen. As I start to sort by time of day, a little hand taps my shoulder. I had heard him coming, because any time he's near, I listen to his heartbeat automatically, sort of like I did with his mom. Since he can't know I can hear him, I pretend to be surprised.

"Jason, why aren't you in school?"

He gives me that little smile, so sweet and innocent. "I'm sick so daddy said I could work with him."

Daddy. That should be me. "He did. Are you okay? Nothing too bad? Any fever?" He giggles as I put my hand to his forehead and pull back fast. "Nope. Your forehead is ice cold." Those giggles have become as much of a life source for me as the sun.

"Mr. Clark, my head's not cold. Your hand is really hot.:

"Oh, yeah? Well then I guess I need something real cold t that I could hold. Hmm, I wonder what I could hold that's really cold." I give him my best mock-serious face. His face does the same. There are times when I don't know how no one can see I'm his father, because, when he does something like this, he looks so much like me. He even has a lot of my mannerisms. The real ones, not the ones I use as goofy Clark Kent. Lois can see the resemblance when I'm Superman, but not Clark.

"I know!" he suddenly exclaims. "Ice cream!. Its cold, and you have to hold it, plus, it's really good to eat." His eyes take on that mischievous twinkle that I have seen so many times when Lois is about to do something dangerous or illegal, usually both. I know what he wants.

"Now, Jason, I thought you were going to lie down? And you know you can't have ice cream." So does Richard.

"Hey Richard." I say to him as he picks Jason up.

"Hey Clark. I hope this little munchkin wasn't bothering you?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually almost finished with what Lois told me to do. Though I wish she would have let me come with her." Not. I got to spend a few unguarded moments with Jason.

Richard laughs. "Yeah, Lois told me about last night's visit." Only the one with Bobby, not the other one. "I just think Bobby called a little too soon. He should have waited a few days. More information. Oh well. Even though Lois doesn't think so, I believe it will turn into one. A pretty good one, too, since it is Bobby. Well I'm sure we both have work to do, and Jason here is tired, so I'll see you later Clark." Jason is asleep in Richard's arms.

I hope he knows how lucky he is. He gets both the love of my life and my son. As I type, I stare through my computer into Richard's office. I watch him as he puts that beautiful little boy on his couch. He loves Jason so much. I wonder if Richard knows he's not the father, because from what I've heard, he and Lois met shortly after I left.

Now I hear an all too familiar sound: sirens. Is it just me, or are there more of them now than there were when I left? Probably both. I listen closer to see if anyone needs my help. Five people had a heart attack; ten children have broken some bone; three robberies, but nothing the police can't handle. All of this in a seven block radius. All of this suffering and I can't do a thing about ninety percent of it. But I need to be positive. I cannot get depressed. I do good when and wherever I can. I bring hope to people. I mean, I had to get their trust back, after I came back, but after the whole New Krypton episode with Luthor, I think I'm back in the world's good graces. And natural disasters, I have those covered. Most of the time. I even do some good as me, Clark Kent. My reporting has saved lives before. The stories I write have brought justice to people Superman can't help.

"Clark?" I look up. Over an hour since Lois left. Good thing I'm excellent at multitasking because I have the information she wanted. "I will never doubt Bobby again, Clark. There is no doubt in my mind now that something is up. Big time. All I need is you to confirm it." She sits on the edge of my desk, that fire in her eyes.

"Well, Lois, you are right. Bobby is a genius. Going through all home burglaries over the past few months revel two seemingly different patterns, and you can only see those when you look extremely close at all home invasions. But under even greater scrutiny, you see certain commonalities. Four neighborhoods have had at least one home a week for six weeks burglarized, same M.O. Another two, same thing, with just enough differences to not notice the similarities." Lois raises her eyebrows, a gesture meaning 'get on with it now.' She is so beautiful when she's on hunt. "All neighborhoods hit on the same night, started on a Thursday, and progressed to the next Friday, then Saturday, and on with that pattern, so the next on should be Wednesday. From what the police can figure, all six homes were in the same hour, and that they would need at least two people per home, because some pretty large items were stolen. Considering the distance between the neighborhoods, that means there are at leas twelve suspects. Bobby was right when he said women because of the signatures. For four, a p-pair of p-p-pink t-th-tho-"

"Thongs, Clark?" Lois finishes, smirking at me.

I feel my face blushing, and I nod my head. "At the other two a pink artificial nail is left where the television was. What the police can't figure out is, for three of the neighborhoods, all the homes have state of the art security and a fourth, it's a gated community! They all happen with the residents at home. How do they get in, grab every valuable, and get out, without waking anyone up?"

Lois shakes her head. "Who knows? But I can tell you we will figure it out. Now for my information." She grins at me. That 'I know something' grin. "723 West is in a neighborhood of homes with high security and a neighborhood watch. They were hit last Tuesday. Panties that did not belong to the wife were found in place of the T.V." I raise my eyebrow at her. "She's big and old. Not the kind to wear size 2 thongs." Lois answers my unvoiced question. She still knows my little gestures, considering this is the first investigation we've really worked on together in almost six years. Kinda makes me wonder why she called me last night. "Anyway, she was home alone. Her husband was on a business trip, kids are grown. She gets up a little after five to use the bathroom. Notices its quiet. She distinctively remembers the radio being on when she went to bed; she can't sleep without it. Thinks maybe the power has gone out, she hits the light, it comes on, but her five thousand dollar stereo and LCD T.V. are gone. Lady runs around the house to check on the rest of the house, but finds everything of value gone. Not just the high-end electronics, but her jewelry, hidden money caches, absolutely everything. She calls the cops, who make a report. They investigate, which includes contacting the alarm company. According to them, the alarm hadn't been disarmed since six the previous evening, when the lady got home, and she definitely turned it back on immediately. How did they get in the house without setting off the alarm, disarming it, or waking Mrs. Clip up?" I just look at Lois, dumbfounded. I mean, even I set off alarms.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

Chapter Three: Dinner Conversation

Not long after Lois and I talked, Superman was needed. I had to go to a hostage situation in New York. It was pretty difficult, considering the captors had several bombs hidden around the building, and I had to be careful because one captor was trigger happy. But I got it all settled safely. I'm just getting back, and now it's after six. Man, that took longer than I thought it did. Well, I did have a few saves to make between here and there. The news is showing a replay of the 'dramatic scene' where I drop in front of the bad guy as he opens fire on one of the hostages. I can see Jason towards the front of the crowd of people by the monitors. He claps along with everyone else. After a few moments Perry yells "Okay everybody, crisis over, now get back to work. We have a paper to put together." I chuckle as everybody starts rushing back to their desks.

Jason notices me and makes his way over to my desk. "Hey Mr. Clark! That was amazing!" I can hear the wonder in his voice.

I act oblivious and ask, "What was?"

His eyes bulge and, as if I were stupid, says, "The way _Superman_ stopped all of those bullets from hurting people." He draws out Superman.

"Yeah that was pretty cool. I hope those people will be okay, though."

"Of course they will. They just need time." He replies matter of factually.

Sometimes this kid is just…so…wise. He's barely six and he said that. 'They just need time.' Most adults don't get that concept. "Yeah, time helps heal."

"Kent!" Ah, Perry.

"See ya Jason, boss's calling." I walk over to the editor's office. "Yes, chief?" 

"One, don't call me that. Two, where on earth have you been all day?"

Opps. I forgot to tell someone an excuse before I left. I had a good reason, but still. "Oh yeah. Sorry, chief, but I was in such a rush this morning that I couldn't remember if I left the stove on, and on my way back, I ran into a source, and chased down a few leads he gave me, but none of them paned out." He seems like he might believe me, because the first part was pretty lame, even for Clumsy Clark.

"Okay, Kent, but next time, tell me before you leave or at the very least, call in. You weren't given that cell phone for no reason, you know." If I could, I'd wipe my brow with relief. "Lois told me what you two found. Good work. Keep it up. Now go." With that I leave, but I hear him mutter under his breath, "Why must they all call me that, no matter what I say."

Poor Perry, but at least he believes me. I mean, I don't know where I come up with these things. And it's amazing I'm still believed. My 'fish' have died more times than I care to admit, and my apartment should have exploded dozens of times from 'leaving the stove on.' Maybe my clumsy guise works. That, or people stopped listening to all my lame excuses long ago. But now that I think about it, it's probably the latter. Yeah that's it.

"Clark?" Lois. She was just getting ready to leave.

"Yes, Lois?" I turn to face her.

"So, we were just about to go to dinner when Jason had an idea. He asked if 'Mr. Clark' could come with us, and Richard thought it would be a good idea. So what do you say? Come with us?"

_Richard_ thought it would be a good idea. "How could I say no to such a generous offer?" God I love that kid. Time with both Lois and Jason. And Richard. "Let me get my coat." Richard, the only man on this little blue planet I am envious of. I walk with Lois to the elevator.

"Mr. Clark! You're coming!" Jason jumps into my arms. Heaven.

"Hey Jason, of course I'm coming. Your mom asked me so nicely." Richard laughs at the sarcasm in my voice.

"She told you I asked if you could come."

I nod my head as we step out of the elevator. "So where are we going?"

"Yeah, mommy, where are we going?" I see the same look on Jason's face that I just know is on mine. Again, how does no one see it? Then again, no could see it as Richard is getting in the front seat and Lois is getting the booster seat ready, so neither is looking at us.

"I'll get him in Lois."

"Thanks Clark." When we're all in, Richard cranks the car up, and Lois answers my question. "We're getting Jason's favorite."

Jason jumps up and down in his seat. "Yea, Chinese!" Whoa.

"Yes, Chinese. I seem to remember you liked it before, but do you still, Clark?" Lois asks.

"Yeah, its my favorite, when I can't get my mom's home cooking." I can't believe his favorite food is the same as mine. Yet more proof he's mine, if I needed it.

Jason looks over at me, and with a serious face, states, "Mommy can't cook."

Richard snorts and Lois gasps. "Jason!" I can tell without even having to look that her cheeks are red. So I decide to have a little fun at Lois's sake and make them redder.

"I know Jason. I remember your mommy's cooking. It was bad."

Lois groans. "No, Clark. Please don't"

We're at a light, so Richard looks back at me. "Oh, no, Clark. Please do. I love hearing Lois stories from before I met her. Especially bad ones." He grins and I grin back.

Jason just has an amazed look on his face, and mutters, "Mommy cooked for you?"

"Yep." Both as Clark and Superman. "I remember this one time. Actually it was the first time." Well that she knows, but I can't exactly tell the real first time she cooked for me. "We were researching for this really big story, one of the first that had our shared byline. Going through tons of material, Lois decided we needed a change of scenery. So we gathered all of the boxes, grabbed a cab, and headed to her apartment, since its closer because it's past midnight." Lois groans yet again. "We get there and get all the boxes into her living room. I start to get the files out and Lois says 'I'm hungry, I'll fix something.' Richard pulls into the restaurant, so we get out. Jason wants me to carry him.

"No Jason you can walk." Lois tells him.

"Its okay, Lois, I can carry him." I love carrying him. Just another thing I can't say.

"You sure?"

"Lois, its no big deal, let Clark carry him." Richard never gives me any chance to hate him. "Carry on with your story, Clark"

The waitress has seated us and is asking for our drink order. Lois answers, trying to stall, "I'll have Diet Pepsi, sweet tea, a water, and…Clark? Sweet tea as well?" I nod and the waitress leaves the menus, but it appears we all know what we want, because none of us opens one up. Lois puts her head in her hands and, exasperated, says, "Get it over with Clark."

"Okay, where was I?"

"Mommy said she'd cook." So helpful

"Thanks. So I've got the files out and separated, and I'm immersed in the information and don't notice Lois come back in and start on her pile. After a while I notice a smell and immediately the smoke alarm goes off." Jason giggles. "Lois is panicking, saying something about chicken. We run into the kitchen, where black smoke is pouring out of the oven. Lois grabs the fire extinguisher while I cautiously open the door. Since there was no fire Lois put the extinguisher up, which, by the way, you could tell she was a pro at using." Richard chuckles, and then takes a sip of his tea, which the waitress just put in front of each of us, and Jason giggles again. Lois orders for her and Jason, who has crazy food allergies, and then Richard and I order our food.

When the waitress is gone, Jason exclaims, "Finish, Mr. Clark!"

"Okay Jason. Lois sat down at the table, and…actually, she looked kind of like she does now, with her head between her arms." She lifts her head up just enough to glare at me. "So I cleaned up. Lois said it was chicken, but it was so black, I couldn't tell what it was. When I open the trash can, to throw the mess away, I notice cheese wrappers on top."

Lois groans again, and Richard laments, "Cheese Lois?"

Jason lays his hand on Lois' arm. "Silly Mommy."

"Yes, Kraft cheese singles. Lois put five or six slices on top of a couple chicken breasts and then let it burn." Jason and Richard, who had been trying to hold it in, finally let loose with laughter. "Anyway, I threw it all away, and looked for something else to fix, because Lois' stomach was growling."

"It did not." I give her my best incredulous face. She huffs. "Well, if it did, there was a good reason. It was a quarter to two, and I hadn't eaten anything since a donut when I got to work and half a dozen cups of coffee."

"Not my fault, Lois. I asked you to lunch, but you said you'd eat later."

"Wait," Richard interrupts our back and forth, "you two remember details of things that happened seven, no eight years ago?"

Lois and I laugh. I answer, "Richard, something like that happened two, three times a week. It was like we had a routine. Lois gets to work at six, I come in at seven thirty, get myself a cup of coffee and a donut, then get Lois her third or fourth cup and a donut. We get busy-"

"Clark disappears for hours on end after giving the lamest excuse" Lois breaks in.

That part's true, even now. But when Superman's needed, I have to go, but I continue as if she never said anything. "I ask Lois to lunch between two and three, she says she eat later, then, for some reason, we pull an all-nighter. Before, and after the incident of this story, when Lois decides we need a scenery change, we went to my place, and we ordered takeout, or I warmed something up. I'm sure that if she didn't have a family, Lois would be doing the same thing."

"Oh, yeah, she probably would-ow, you didn't have to kick me, honey."

Lois, who's pasted on her innocent face, says, "Did I kick you, I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile, I notice Jason looking confused. "What's the matter, Jason?"

"You and mommy were friends, but what about daddy? Where was he?"

Richard answers, "I didn't live in Metropolis then. I was in Europe. You know where that's at, right?" Jason nods. "Good. I came here to work, after Uncle Perry asked me to, and that was after Clark left to go on his world tour." He turns to me and I know what he is going to ask. "Speaking of your world tour, I've been meaning to ask you about it. What made you leave an up and coming career, good friends, and even your family, to go off and see the world?"

What did he mean by even my family? When I left, the only family I knew I had was Ma. But I can actually answer the question truthfully without giving anything away. "Well, I was going through an identity crisis. I was known as the Kent of Lane and Kent and that was fine, but sometimes, I just didn't know if that was what I really wanted. I don't know if you knew this or not, but I was adopted as child. I didn't, well I don't really know who my birth parents were, just that they died not long after I was born. Don't get me wrong, my parents are the greatest parents anyone could ask for, I love them so much, but I wanted to know more about my family. If I could find anyone from my birth family. I didn't. After I found that out, I wasn't ready to come back, so I took time to just travel and to find out who I was and if it was who I wanted to be. I almost didn't come back. I went back to the farm where I grew up, and I was going to stay and help Ma around the farm. But I realized after a few days, I wanted to come back and have the life I left. When I got here I was lucky Perry let me have a job, and then I found out a few friends moved on, away. It took awhile to get used to the changes, but I think I'm back in the swing of things. I mean, Lois did call me last night. It happened a lot quicker this time than it did last time." I laugh a little to lighten the mood. "She could be right down hostile sometimes."

Lois huffs while Richard laughs again. "Yeah, if it was half of what she put me through, I feel sorry for you."

"I was not hostile, to either of you. You, Clark, were practically fresh from the farm when you got here. Since he told an embarrassing story about me, I'll return the favor. Perry had just told me he was giving me a greenhorn to show around, since he was new to the city, and that would have been fine if he hadn't said he was partnering him up with me. I couldn't stand partners, still can't, Clark turned out to be the only one who could keep up with me. Anyway, I had to go somewhere, I think a press conference, and I had to drag this new guy, someone I didn't know anything about, like if he could even write, that Perry gave to the city beat. I was taking a shortcut through this alley, and some guy comes at us with a gun. I'd been mugged a few times in my life-," A few! My god, if I wasn't saving her from some evil 'genius' I had to stop some guy from mugging her. I must have snorted out loud, because Lois said, "What Clark? I can't tell an embarrassing story about you? You seemed to have fun turning my cheeks red."

"No, Lois, I just seem to remember you getting mugged at least once a week. Usually more."

Richard laughs. "Yeah, I seem to remember a few muggings as well, there in the beginning, before Jason was obvious."

Lois hits both of us as we try to control our laughter. I pretend to flinch along with Richard. "Whatever. I'm going to continue my story. The mugger has the gun pointed at me and he demands my purse and Clark's wallet. Clark here gives his over and tries to tell me to give the man my purse. I say no and before the guy realizes what's happening, I kick his gun arm. The gun didn't fly out of his hand, like it should have, but it wasn't pointing at us when it went off. Clark screams like a girl, while I take care of the mugger. When I was through with him, he threw Clark's wallet and ran."

"Lois how is that embarrassing. I thought our lives were worth more than some lipstick and a few dollars." Besides I didn't scream, the mugger did, after I heated up his gun when Lois's kick was ineffectual and he shot at Lois. Only the first of many times I've saved her from certain death by a bullet. But bullets weren't the most common way people tried to kill Lois. She doesn't know how many times I've saved her. I don't even really know how many times I've saved her. It was that many times.

"Oh, Clark, but what about that scream? I didn't scream like that when I was a little girl. Richard, I swear it was so high pitched. Clark was such a coward when he first moved here."

Richard was laughing the past couple of minutes, but he clamed down enough to say, "I agree with Clark, Lois, no amount of money is worth your life. But, Clark, you screamed?" He starts laughing eve harder.

If you can't laugh at something you didn't do, what can you laugh at? So I join in. "It was a gut reaction. I didn't mean to, but that still doesn't make it an embarrassing story."

"Sure it does Mr. Clark. Mommy had to save you." Jason had been listening and laughing along with everyone, but hadn't said anything in a while.

"True, but I look on it as a funny, yet serious learning experience. When I told Ma, she had a fit." Because I used my powers in front of someone, but they don't know that.

"But why did Mommy have to save you?"

"Well, Jason, the bad man wanted to hurt both of us," _Help Superman!!_ I look at my watch to cover for the fact I've stopped paying attention. What's a good excuse? None that I haven't used a million times. "Oh goodness, I can't believe I forgot I had that appointment. It's in twenty minutes and clear across town." I get money out of my wallet and automatically stand up and reach up to my tie.

"Clark, if you're in such a hurry, why don't you let one of us take you, the other can take Jason home in a cab." Why won't you let me hate you, Richard?

"No, I'll get there faster by myself."

I look down the nearest alley, to see if the coast is clear. As I shoot off into the sky, I hear a small voice breath, "Be careful Superman"

To Be Continued…


	4. Interlude One

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

A/N: I know it has been awhile since I last posted, but the holidays have been really stressful. I still have a few…quirks…to work out for chapter four, but I wanted to give you something, so here is a little (read: short) interlude.

Interlude One

"OK, ladies, you know what you have to do. Someone is bound to have noticed our pattern by now, so let's give them a little surprise." The speaker looks out over her audience. Twenty black-cloaked figures, barely noticeable in the darkness of what seems like a large, empty warehouse, listen as if they are in a trance. The speaker smiles. "Two hours and remember, don't get caught." She pauses, them, softer, says, "As if that could happen." She laughs, then slowly, so does her audience.

Three Hours Later:

The once empty warehouse is now full; full of televisions, stereos, and other high-priced electronics piled around the edges. But the center is empty, save for a lone figure. The only light shines upon her long, wavy blond hair and her eyes shine, a cold icy blue.


	5. Chapter 4: Conversation Overheard

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

A/N: Muses are strange things. Why, you ask? Okay, so I had two thirds of this chapter finished, when, suddenly, my muse hit and I hated everything. So I deleted almost five pages and started over. I just hope you like what I rewrote.

A/N2: Some of you may have noticed that chapter four was put and then taken back down. There was a reason for that. Somehow the chapter I put up was the wrong one. It had nothing in it. I mistakenly saved the wrong document to my flash drive and, since I only had like two minutes to add it, I put a chapter up that had no content. I am very sorry and would like to thank JJ the elusive for pointing out my error in a very polite manner, so Thank you JJ!! Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the next really should be up in about a week. Darn editing!!:-)

Chapter Four: Conversation Overheard

The call for help was a small apartment fire. It might have been huge if the woman whose stove caught fire hadn't called for me after she called 911. By the time I got there, only her floor was on fire and, once I made sure everyone was safe, it was easy to put out, a good gust of wind did the job.

Fortunately, for them, I am able to be strictly professional, because if not I would have been distracted. Majorly distracted. Did I really hear what I think I heard? Did Jason really tell Superman to be careful? I had to be hearing things, right?

That's not true; I don't "hear" things. At least, not in that way.

So Jason did say it. But why am I surprised? I knew Jason was well on his way to figuring it out. All the signs were there. Right after I returned, I was standing next to the T.V. while it showed recaps of Superman's spectacular first rescue and I noticed Jason looking from the screen to me. When he realized I saw him, he gave me this, looking back on it now, knowing smile. And there was his question about my glasses the other day.

Okay, so Jason knows I'm Superman. He hasn't said anything. Yet. I mean, there's no way Lois or Richard heard him earlier. It was barely a whisper that I might not have heard, if I hadn't gotten into the habit of almost unconsciously listening to him, day or night.

But, how did he figure it out? No one has figured it out, and I was here for years.

Well, okay, one person has figured it out before. And that person just happens to be Jason's mother. Hm. Well, he is a lot like Lois. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised he figured it out.

But I should talk to him. I have been flying around and it is quiet, for now. It's 9:30, only thirty minutes past his bed time. Hm. It doesn't sound like he's asleep, but then neither is Lois or Richard.

Oh, look at that. I seem to be above the Lane-White house. Lois doesn't expect me tonight, but I can be quiet. And I'm sure Jason can be, too. Jason is in bed, but he's playing with a car and not sleeping. Lois and Richard are on the couch, in the den. Wait, what was that?

"Richard, you are being ridiculous. Clark is just a tad nervous. Tugging at his tie is a nervous tic, nothing more. He's always had it."

"No, Lois, I swear I saw something under his shirt. And it was blue."

Uh-oh. Better listen.

"Richard, we both laughed the other day when you said he looked similar to Superman. Besides, I have known both Clark and Superman for years. I think I would know if Superman had a secret identity, and that Clark was it." She laughs, but I can tell it's not quite as mirthful as she wants Richard to believe.

"Really, Lois? You have to admit it seems kind of strange. Didn't you or Jimmy say Clark left right about the same time as Superman?" Lois starts to answer, but Richard continues. "Clark comes back to work at the Planet the same day Superman makes his re-debut." He holds one finger up. "Clark disappears, usually with the lamest excuse, and minutes later there is Superman, rescuing somebody." Another finger goes up. "And don't tell me that Clark's story tonight didn't remind you of one of the reasons Superman gave as to where he went and why." A third finger joins it's brothers.

"Richard. Yes, some of the things you're saying make sense," I can only hold my breath, that the unintended block continues to work, "but they are just coincidences. I would know if Clark was Superman. He was my best friend before he left." Now Richard tries to say something, but Lois cuts him off. "Yes, Clark does get annoying, what with the disappearances and those lame excuses, and he does have the habit of seeming to be far away, but, that's just Clark. He may not be there when you want him, but he is there when you need him. He really is the last true gentleman on earth. Now, a change of subject…"

Wow.

There is no way Richard could have known, but I heard what Lois was really saying. And what she was feeling. I still haven't told Lois how it is that she conceived Jason. It has been only a week and a half since I got out of the hospital. She still considers me a friend. And Superman is Jason's father. She would feel incredibly betrayed if I was Superman and hadn't told her, especially after she and Superman shared a child.

Which is exactly what is happening. Not to mention the fact that the night we made Jason, she knew who I was, and it was later that I made her forget. Lois is still bothered by the fact that she doesn't remember her and Superman's…time together. I just know she's going to hate me when I tell her. When I give her memories back. Because I'm going to have to. Sooner or later she's going to have to know.

Oh, god and Richard! He seems to have been trying to put the pieces together. Did I show a bit of the Suit when I went for my tie? I barely notice I do that anymore. I have got to be more careful.

This just doesn't seem to be my night. I come to tell Jason not to tell anyone what I do in my spare time, so to speak, which is a minor thing, and end up with not one but two huge disasters-waiting-to-happen.

But once again, my personal problems have to wait. I hear a news report stating a chemical plant is on fire, and not that far from exploding. Here comes Superman.

To be continued…Chapter Five: More Suprises

A/N 3 This much shorter than my original chapter four. The conversation overheard was going to have Lois and Richard talking about Clark's "nervous tic" of tugging at his tie, but as I said before, the muses are strange. But will this be a reveal story? That you must wait for. I do appreciate reviews. They may make your wait shorter.


	6. Chapter 5: More Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

A/N: I know, I said it would only be a week, but things come up, like babysitting and grocery shopping. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it.

A/N 2: I finally have a story title! Yay! It sounds a little dull, but I like it. So there!

:-P Now I just hope everyone will find it. I'm sure they… er you all will find it. Oh, wait, you did. Because you're reading it. Duh! Anyway, I'll stop talking… er, typing now. Yes I will shut up. Now. There.

Chapter Five: More Surprises

Good Lord, that chemical plant was horrible. But I will put it out of my head because I got everyone out before it exploded. I even found out what caused it.

Now to just soak up the sun. I need this. The world looks so beautiful from up here. Now to just forget everything.

Yeah, right.

I need to figure out a way to convince Lois and Richard that I'm not Superman, and a way to keep Jason from telling anyone that I am Superman.

My life just keeps getting more and more complicated. I need to get to work. Maybe I can figure out what to do on the spot. And I don't have to worry about Jason until this afternoon. Think positively.

I fly back home. Yes, this apartment is perfect. No way can anyone see me come in from the balcony.

Now for a quick shower. When most people use that phrase, they mean five or ten minutes, but when I say it, I mean five or ten seconds. All that smoke is now gone and I only had to lather up once. Soap has gotten much better in the five years since I've been gone.

A knock at the door. What is Lois doing here so early? Only one way to find out.

"Hey Lo-"

"Morning Clark, but don't even think of saying 'good'. Last night our neighborhoods were hit, again. Only this time, there were four extra houses." She comes in, pulls her jacket off, throws it on the couch, and plops down next to it.

"What do you mean, four extra houses?" No need to welcome her in, she's focused on the story. "And, last night? But it shouldn't be until tomorrow night. That's their pattern." I was going to do a patrol around those neighborhoods, see if I could catch at least a couple of the thieves. "And how do you know?" Maybe I shouldn't ask that, but, too late.

"One, I have a police scanner, you know that, I always have. Two, yes last night. I wish they would have stuck to their pattern. I was going to ask Superman for help." Of course she was, Lois may still be mad at him, but if he can help with a story, she'll ask. "And three, two of the neighborhoods had three houses hit. You'll never guess which two."

Yes I can. "One was the gated community, the other was just one of the regular neighborhoods?" She glares at me, so I know I'm right. "So, the M.O.s were the same for all of them?"

"Yes, so now we have to watch out, because the police have finally figured things out." She gets up and puts her coat. "Come on, we're going to interview some more of the victims, both old and new."

"Okay, Lois, but first can I stop somewhere to get something for breakfast? I just got up and haven't had a chance to eat." Partially true statement.

Lois glares at me. She glares like no one else, but I stand up to her. I glare back. She gives in. "Fine, Clark, we'll stop at the dinner. Besides I want to ask you something." Uh-oh. I hope it's not what I think it is. Think positively. That seems to be my new motto lately.

We leave my apartment and get on the elevator. A few floors below mine the elevator opens and Bella gets on.

"Hey Clark. You late again?" She smiles at me and it's a beautiful smile.

Lois raises an eyebrow in confusion. On anyone else, it would look odd, but on her, absolutely beautiful.

"No, just using it because I have a guest. Lois, meet on of my neighbors, Bella Secret. Bella, this is my partner Lois Lane."

The two women shake hands, almost reluctantly. "What was that you asked Clark? Something about being late?"

Bella laughs. Yep, it's the same as I remember it. "We meet for the first time yesterday, here in the elevator. I'd never seen him before, but I knew we had a new tenant. I figured that's who he was, and when I asked him, Clark said he rarely used the elevator, that he normally takes the stairs. For the exercise."

Yeah, something I really don't need Lois to know, especially after what happened last night. "Really? Yeah Clark takes the stairs at work a lot. I must say it works, he's always been in really great shape." The look she gives me, I just know she's thinking about what Richard said.

Bella nods at Lois, then turns back to me. "I was hoping to run into you again, Clark. I wanted to see if I could invite you to a 'welcome-to-the-building' dinner. I could give you all the details of the people who live here, show of my cooking skills, so what do you say?" She gives me another of those smiles that might rival Lois's. Whoa. Where did that come from.

Before I can say anything, Lois breaks in. "We're working on a story, and we'll have lots of late nights, so he'll have to take a rain check on your invitation." The two women are now staring contest. They seem not to like each other, and did I detect a hint of jealousy from Lois. No, that couldn't be it. Not only is she engaged to Richard, she still has some sort of feelings, underneath her anger, for Superman. Lois doesn't remember that I am Superman. Besides, when she finds out, she'll hate me.

No one says anything for the rest of the ride, and, after days, it seems, the doors open and we get out. Bella glares at Lois, then smiles at me. "If you have the time, I hope you take me up on my offer. Just give me a days notice. Bye Clark."

"Wow, Clark, she was throwing herself shamelessly at you." Lois shakes her head, like she can't understand it.

I can't resist. "Why, Lois, you sound almost jealous." I laugh to make her think I'm joking.

"Ha, ha, ha. Now let's get you fed. I still want to talk to you."

We walk down the road, to the diner diagonal from the Planet. The one we always used. "I didn't even realize this place was still here." I say as we walk in.

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I've been here. Come on, our normal table is open." Lois leads the way.

The waitress comes with menus. "Ms. Lane! Mr. Kent! Haven't seen you two in a while. Welcome back!"

I remember her, she was always our waitress. "Hi Sara, nice to see you again. Although it's been awhile, and you're still here."

"Oh yeah, well I only waitress when I want to. I'm part owner, now, since I married Brad. You remember him, right?"

"Of course. And congratulations. I'll have pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and the largest cup of coffee you've got, if you please? Thank you"

"Coming right up, Mr. Kent." Sara rushes off with my order.

"Clark, you remember the name of the waitress we had from five years ago?" Lois looks incredulous.

Of course, I remember everything, part of my physiology. "Yes, Lois, we were in here, oh I don't know, at least once a day, and I was in here more than that getting your special coffee. I chatted with Sara and I met Brad several times. I was sociable, while you were… well… not. And I have a pretty good memory."

Lois throws her napkin at me. "Ha ha, Kent. Very funny." She grabs her phone out of her purse. "Hurry up, Clark, and eat, so we can get out of here."

"Well, Lois, I have to wait until I get my food. We can get through with all of our interviews before the day is done." Lois interviews fast. Unless something comes out that she doesn't have a prepared question for. Knowing her, she already has a list of questions for each victim. I don't know why she drags me along most of the time; I can barely get a word in. Anyway. "You said you wanted to talk to me?" Might as well get it over with.

"Yes. I don't know how to say this," Lois takes a breath. If there is anyone up there, please don't let it be what I think it is. "I know you just got back and everything and you're sill trying to settle back into the swing of everything and all, and you probably have a million little things that you need to do, even though you've been back for a month, but it took me and Richard almost two years to get settled into the house, and all, and then we have this story to work on, so I shouldn't even be doing this, much less asking you, but, well I think we just need sometime to talk about things and…what are you laughing at Kent?"

Okay, she caught me. "I wasn't laughing at anything, Lois, I swear. I was just trying to figure out what you are trying to…ask me, I guess." Some things will never change; Lois is still a babbling brook.

"What? Oh! God, I was babbling, wasn't I?" I nod. "I'm sorry Clark, you have no idea what I was talking about, do you?" Truthfully, I shake my head. "I was trying to ask you if you could, maybe, please watch Jason this Saturday night."

"I…" Not now, can it wait? No, there's a terrified scream. "…have to go." I watch Lois's face as I think up an excuse. "I have an optometry appointment. I can not believe I forgot about it. I need a new prescription. Can I get back to you about the Jason thing, and I'll call you when I'm finished to find out where you are, okay?" I say all this while pulling out my wallet and putting some money on the table, and backing away from the table towards the door. In the closest ally I hear Lois mutter something about things never changing, and I fly off to stop what sounds like armed robbery.


	7. Chapter 6: Lunch at Ruffle's

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

A/N: One small thing. The Title of this chapter. My bother would hit if I didn't credit him with the name. I was trying to type this chapter up. I knew what I wanted to happen in here, but I was stuck on a name for the diner. Yes, I could not go forward on bit until I had the name of the diner. But then that's how writers block works, or doesn't work. Anyway. I stared at my screen and then my keyboard until my brother could no longer stand it. "What is the matter with you?" he asked. "I can't figure out what to call the diner." I said. "Just call it Ruffle's and get on with it!" he tells me. "But you better give me credit." So I am. Thank you, Bobo. Two chapers in one day. I can hardly believe it. I'm sure you can't either, after waiting weeks between updates. Maybe I can do this more often, now that I have more reliable internet access. Okay, maybe not two at the same time, but at least one every single week. How would you like that? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are my best insiration. (wink, wink!)

Chapter Six: Lunch at Ruffle's

Lois is going to kill me. What started out as your average everyday bank robbery turned into a two hour hostage situation. Why? Because the robber had a really good grip on his hostage, the manager. Couldn't I get her out? Nope. Two hours! It's never taken me two hours to take care of a hostage situation. I mean, there weren't even any bombs that I had to disarm. But he had a hair trigger on a semi-automatic. You get the picture.

But it turned out okay. The bank manager thanked me and even said she understood why I couldn't get her out sooner. It was really nice. But two hours!

Oh well. Now to call Lois. Never mind. That's her now.

"Clark Kent! Where the devil are you? What kind of doctor's appointment takes two hours?" Even if I didn't have super-hearing, I wouldn't have to put the phone to my ear.

"Sorry Lois, my optometrist had an emergency and I had to wait longer than planned. I was just about to call you. I swear, I even had the phone in my hand, about to dial your number. Where do you want me to meet you at?"

"Well, since you seem to want be a part of this story, you can by me lunch, and then we'll go interview the last three victims."

"Are you serious? Only three are left? But there were over forty houses." Forty-four, actually, minus the one she talked to yesterday.

"Well, some people are not home, they went on vacation, that kind of thing. So, are you gonna buy me lunch, because, if not, I think I could break this story on my own."

I can hear her tapping her hands on the steering wheel. Her treat is not serious. At least, I hope not. "Of course I will buy you lunch. I didn't get to eat breakfast, remember? I'm starving. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Do you know where Ruffle's Diner is?"

"No, must be new in the last five years. Where is it?"

"Yeah, it opened about a year after you left. Its on Park at Bay. They have the best veggie menu. For a diner, especially. See you in a few. Bye."

And with that Lois hangs up. I fly to the stated address and find an ally to land in. Back in my Clark suit, I walk into the diner. It seems pretty nice, kind of like a diner in the fifties.

A few minutes later, Lois walks in. She seems surprised to see me here already. I should have waited a till a few minutes she came in and then followed her in a few minutes later, but oh well, I can just say my eye doctor was a couple blocks away. That should work. "Over here, Lois, I went ahead and got us a table, but I wanted to wait until you got here before I ordered, since now you're a vegetarian, so I don't know what you favor anymore."

"Oh, well… Clark how did you get here so fast? I just hung up with you like, five minutes ago." Lois asks as she sits down.

Knew it. "Oh, my doctor's just a few blocks from here. Just a quick walk." Please believe it. Don't remember what Richard said last night.

"Really, because I was sitting out in my car, and I thought I saw you come out of that ally down the road." She picks up a menu and pretends to look at it, but I can tell she's watching me.

"Yeah, I used it as a short cut." Partially true. Now my fingers are crossed.

"Okay." Lois gives me the look that says this isn't over, but changes the subject. "So, when are your new glasses coming in?"

What glasses? Oh, yeah. "It'll take about a week." So that means I need to get new frames and make some new lenses. More work. Oh, well.

Now the waitress comes up and asks for our order. Lois goes first. "I'll have the ultimate veggie burger and a large order of fries. With a double mocha late. Clark?"

I quickly scan the menu. "Double cheeseburger, two large fries, and a large chocolate milkshake." Lois used to make me order the shake, and then drink most of it. "And a medium coke. Thank you." The waitress walks away to get our drinks. "So before I left, you said something about Jason. Watching him?"

"Oh, yeah." She looks at me with a question in her eyes. "God, Clark, I forgot how much you could eat. It is a good thing you take the stairs all the time." Why is she changing the subject? I hope I didn't sound too… something. "About Jason. I would normally ask Jimmy," yeah, I know, "but Jason has been asking about you lately, and so I tho… we thought we would ask you to watch him. Since… the New Krypton incident, Richard and I haven't had time for ourselves and we have some things we need to talk about and we want to do it without having to worry about Jason. Oh, thank you." The waitress has our drink orders. "Man, I needed that." Lois says after a sip of her coffee. "Where was I? Oh yeah. Jason. Could you keep him all night?" She looks up at me hopefully.

A night with my son? There is nothing I would rather do. I'll figure out a way to deal with Superman. "Sure, Lois, if that's what you and Richard want. I didn't know Jason liked me so much." Yay!

"Are you kidding? Last night on the way home, Jason wouldn't shut up about 'Mr. Clark'. He loved the story you told about me. Kept calling me 'silly mommy'. Although he seemed confused about the story I told in retaliation. He kept wondering why Superman didn't save us. That is, until I told him Superman hadn't come to town yet. That got me realizing, you and Superman came to Metropolis within days of each other, the first time, and on the same day after you both took off within days of each other, both without telling me." Uh-oh. "Clark, why didn't you say good-bye. One day we're finishing a story together, and then the next, I come in and Perry tells me you quit. Turned in your press pass and told him to tell me bye?" Is that… oh, god. Lois has tears in her eyes.

"Lois, don't cry. I could never stand seeing you cry. I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to get me to stay, and I just had to go. You were probably the only person on earth that could have gotten me to stay, but I had to leave. Everything I told you and Richard last night was true. But there was so much more to it. I can't really explain it, but it was like I was being pulled somewhere and I had to find it. But I never did. I think I was trying to find my home, but what I didn't realize that I had a home here. God, you have no idea how much I regret that I took those five years searching for something I already had." I could have been a father to Jason. Maybe. If I had told Lois yet again that I was Superman.

Lois wipes at her eyes with her napkin. "Clark, when you left, I cried. I really did. I mean, I thought I lost the best friend I would ever have. And then, two weeks later Superman left, also without saying good-bye. It took the world a few days to realize he was gone, and not just at some other emergency, but I knew. Something told me that the world's hero was gone. I'm not sure who I cried more for, you or him. Why did he leave? I mean I know he went to Krypton, to see if there was anyone alive. But why? He'd told me several times that it was gone. Exploded into nothing." She looks at me, expecting an answer, like that time outside of the Planet, right after I got back, when she asked… the… same… question.

"I really can't answer that for you, Lois. You'll need to ask Superman that. But it may have been that he knew you could get him to stay, same as me. I know I would do anything to take the last five years back. Maybe he would too." I say with a soft whisper.

Lois looks up at me across the table. "I wish it were that simple Clark. You know how Richard and I met?" I shake my head. "The world was just comprehending the fact that its hero was not coming back. Perry had made the announcement a few days before that we were getting a new international bureau head. Well, not new, because Richard had worked for the Planet's London office, but anyway. I had met him once before, but never thought about him. So he came to Metropolis and worked. His third week here, we were both working late, when Richard started complaining how he knew no one in town, but that he wanted to go to the county fair. It was a total macho thing, but he didn't want to go by himself. I knew Superman was gone, but I didn't want to face it, and I wasn't looking for a relationship. But Richard convinced me to go, that he wasn't looking for anything like that either, just wanted to have a little fun before Perry sent him back to London. So I went. At the gate, we had our picture taken and told we could buy it as we left. I didn't want it at first, but I had a lot of fun that night, and since it was the first one I hadn't spent crying myself to sleep as soon as I got home from the office, Richard bought it." Lois has an odd smile on her face, and it dawns on me that she is remembering a happy time. "Both of us said that we weren't looking for a relationship, but our relationship started and grew before either of us knew what was happening. It wasn't until Perry tried to get Richard to go back to London, and Richard didn't want to, and he told me he was staying that I knew I was in love. Not only did I know he would always be there for me when I needed him, but that I wanted to be there when he needed me." I swear I can hear 'because Superman never did.' What she doesn't know, is that I always have. Needed her. "Richard is an amazing father. He loves Jason so much."

Halfway through Lois's story, the hardest story ever for me to listen to, the waitress had brought our food, and now Lois starts eating her fries, slowly, reflectively. I eat my food, even though my appetite is nearly gone. Why did Lois tell me that?

Neither of us says another word until the waitress brings the check. Although Lois does drink most of my milkshake.

TBC…

A/N 2: The story Lois tells Clark about how she met Richard is from the novelization of 'Superman Returns' by Marv Wolfman. I don't know how many people read movie novelizations, or even know they exist, but I love reading them because they have bits that aren't in the movie. Like 'SR', the beginning has this amazing chapter from Lara's point of view, her feelings about Krypton, Jor-El, and sending her only son away, to a world she wasn't sure would accept him. If you haven't read it, I strongly suggest it. Particularly if you are an absolute fan of the movie. (Character incites galore.)


	8. Interlude Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

A/N: Okay, so I finished this little interlude. I kinda liked the idea of giving you "clues" as to the ring leader of the plot. I think I'm going to try to put something like these in every third of foutrh chapter. And chapter seven will definately be up next week. But so far it's longer than every other chapter, so watch out. Again, enjoy!

Interlude Two

"Last night was a resounding success, ladies. Congratulate yourselves." The women surrounding the raised dais cheer. "Phase two of the plan goes into effect next week, if you can control yourselves" The leader looks pointedly at someone in the crowd, and a spotlight shines on a slender figure. This figure cowers in the sudden light. Everyone is quiet, until the figure is completely alone, no one on the edge of the pool. Abruptly, the leader climbs down the few steps and stands next to the lone form in a black cloak, where she takes something from inside of her matching cloak. The watching women gasp as one, for they recognize the object in their leader's now outstretched hand.

"No, please, I won't do it again," comes the thin voice under the cloak, as she pleads, for she too knows what her leader holds.

"One more chance, or you know what will happen." The leader pulls her hand back under her cloak, turns back to her platform, and the light diminishes, then blacks out, only to reappear above the lone figure with blond hair. She laughs, a sound like wind chimes in the soft summer breeze.


	9. Chapter 7: Interview Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman, nor do I make any profit. I do this for fun only.

A/N: Okay, I told you this chapter was going to be long. It is already nine pages and that's only a third of the way finished. So I decided to be nice (or evil, which ever way you choose to see it) and split it into two parts. I said last week I would update this week and this was the only way I could think of doing it. Now I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed. **Smileyface2020: **Thank you for saying I'm doing a good job. I was really nervous about writing this and putting it up, but everyone has been nice and saying they like my story. I hope you stay intrigued and that my story continues to flow. **superlc529: **Thank you for the title. It was hard to come up with something I liked, but the more I thought about your suggestion, the more I liked it. I won't say if it is or is not a reveal story, you just have to keep reading. And Jason just has to know that Clark and Superman are one and the same. He's too smart not to (lol)! **mac5258:** It was hard to figure out exactly how to write as Clark, I wrote the first chapter three times before I found something I liked. This is getting seriously long. I'll thank the rest next update. Enjoy!!!

Chapter Seven: Interview Times Three

Lois walks out before me as I hold the door to the diner open. As if the conversation over lunch never happened, Lois says, "So, I've only been able to actually talk to about ten people in person, including Mrs. Clip from yesterday." Lois opens her door and unlocks mine. We get in, and she drives off. "I've talked to another twelve over the phone, not including the three we're going to talk now. I only got 'read the police report' from most of the victims. Five from earlier talked to me over the phone, but didn't want me to come to their house for some reason or another. I talked to them between in person interview in the car. Six people allowed me into their home and gave me the information. All of them said basically the Mrs. Clip said yesterday. They woke up to use the bathroom, get something to drink, or get ready to face the day. Would you believe the amount of people who sleep with their radio or the television on? Because that is what all eleven people who talked to me said alerted them that something was wrong. No sound. Any… what Clark?" Lois notices I'm trying to say something. Before I can say anything, she gives me he 'get out with it' look.

Yes ma'am. "They all listen to the radio at night? That may be how their homes are picked or even how the residents don't notice anything during the night. The robbers may wait to grab those items last after they clear out everything else."

"Good point, I hadn't thought of that. We'll consider that. Anyway, they look around, find everything missing, nail or thong where none should be, then they call the cops. Same story, eleven times. But I waited until you got back before I interviewed these last three. The only ones from the gated community who would even talk to me. Aren't you glad that I waited for you?" That is totally Lois's teasing voice. I can hear the grin without looking. Maybe Lane and Kent really are back? I can only hope.

I teaser her back. "Now, Lois the only reason you waited for me before you did these interviews was because you knew you would be scared to go in such a neighborhood alone." I grin back at her.

She swats my arm, and answers, "Whatever Smallville. I'm not scared of anything."

I have to be back in her good graces. The signs are all there. Lois called me in the middle of the night to meet her best source, she's teasing me, and she just called me Smallville. I never knew how much I missed that name, not until this moment, when she said it. Maybe we can be friends again. Even though she's engaged to Richard and she doesn't know I'm her son's father. I will take what I can get. Who knows, maybe I'll ask Bella out.

"So, the first home owner knows to expect you now, right?" I inquire.

"Oh, thank you, Clark. I was supposed to call so that we could get in the gate. Someone has to call down to the gate to let us on the list, and when we get there we have to show our press passes." Lois pulls out her phone, looks up a number in the phonebook, and calls. "Hi, this is Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet. I called a couple of hours ago, to talk about your break-in? I'm about five minutes away. Could you make sure I'm able to get in. Oh, yeah, I have my partner, Clark Kent with me, so he should be put on the list as well. Thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes." She puts her phone away, and turns to me. Good thing we're at a light. "Thank you for reminding me, Clark. You would think with all the different medicines Jason has to leave the house with, my memory would be better, but its just the opposite. Unless it has to do with Jason's medicine that has to be with him, I forget everything. Just ask Richard. If it weren't for him, Jason would miss every appointment. And when it comes to details about anything else, unless it pertains to what I am going to write, I forget it." Lois takes a breath, and starts talking again. "I'm babbling again aren't I? How come you didn't stop me? Richard and Perry always stop me, but you never did. Jason doesn't either. Now that I think about it, Superman didn't stop me either. Although he's never going to get a chance to ever again. I'm never going to talk to him again unless it has to do with…" she says the last sentence slower than the rest and then snaps her mouth shut.

An awkward silence takes over the car, because we both realize she was going to say 'Jason'. Lois doesn't know that I know she was going to say 'Jason' but still. God, this silence is worse than the silence at the diner, because that at least was a reflective silence, not completely awkward. I have to say something. "Superman saving you?"

Lois snaps to attention, and sighs with relief. "Yeah. I'm not going to talk to him unless he saves me. Which he doesn't have to as much as before." I can't help but snort at that one. "What?" I look at her, raised eyebrow and all. "Superman has only had to save me six times since he came back."

"Yes. Twice in the first week and, what, once a week since?" She doesn't think I know about the five attempted muggings, but then, she doesn't know I'm the one who saved her.

Lois rolls her eyes at me, and says, "Whatever, Clark. Get your pass out. We're here.

Lois pulls up to the guard booth, gives our names, and hand our press passes to the guard. He looks at the pictures, a list in his hand, then our faces. He gives Lois our passes and a plastic hooked tag. "Put this on your review mirror, unless you want to get towed." He then waves to his partner, who opens the gate. This isn't one of those little arms that go across a railroad, or in a parking garage. These are actual gates, made to look like fancy wrought iron, but, with a closer look, a la telescopic x-ray vision, reveals it to be steel covered lead. Who makes a gate out of lead?

Lois drives through the gate then looks at a piece of paper. A hand drawn map with three addresses on it. "The first person we're talking to is a Mrs. Key. Her and her husband live farthest from the gate. We'll go down the line until we get to the man who lives closest to the gate." Lois puts the map down and parks in front of a huge house. It almost makes the Fortress look small, and that thing is huge. This thing must have sixty or seventy rooms. We get out of the car, Lois locks it and we make our way to the front door. I ring the bell, and a few minutes later, a maid, I guess, answers the door. "Hi, my name is Lois Lane, and this is my partner, Clark Kent. Mrs. Key is expecting us."

The maid curtsies and motions for us to follow her. She leads us through a foyer with a thirty foot ceiling into an expensively furnished sitting room. "Madam will be with you in a moment." A real French maid. Nice.

Lois takes these few moments to look around. "Hey Clark, check these out," she says holding up a pair of silver candelabras, "These probably cost mine and Richard's paycheck for a month. But they're beautiful."

"Yes, they are. My husband gave me those for our twenty-fifth anniversary" an elegantly dress lady states, coming into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lois put them back down on the antique table. "I shouldn't be handling your sliver."

Mrs. Key laughs. "Nonsense, dear. That is what they are there for." She stands next to Lois and picks up one of the pair. "My husband and I love to show off our exquisite collections. Although some people seem to have taken our generosity farther than we meant. But then, that is why you two are here."

Lois glances at me, telling me to start. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Key. I'm Clark Kent, and you've already talked to my partner, Lois Lane. We hope to be able to help you get your valuables back."

"Pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Kent. I was a fan of your work, and was so sad when I saw that you had left the Planet. But you are back, for good I hope?" I nod and she continues. "I hope you can help me, but not for the material things that were stolen. My home and sanctuary has been violated. I wish to find those people who have made me and others feel unsafe in our own homes. I trust you will do all that you are able to do to help all of us. Do you know what it feels like when someone violates your sanctuary, and you do not know it until after the fact?" She looks pointed at me.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Very recently, someone broke into my personal sanctuary and stole something personal that can never be replaced, for they were from my birth parents. I can never get them back."

"Wow, Clark, I didn't know you knew your birth parents."

"I didn't. That's why I can never get the items replaced. They died right after I was born." And our world destroyed.

Mrs. Key waited during our exchange, and then started talking again. "Then you know partially what I feel. None of what was stolen was quite as sentimental to my husband and me, but the feeling of violation is what I really was asking you. Has someone trespassed on your sanctuary, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes. The man who broke into my… home," okay, not really my home, but it is the closest thing I have to remind me of Krypton, "not only stole from me, but he violated everything that the building meant to me. It's not the same anymore." It really isn't. It's dark and eerily quiet and empty. No more warmth and love from Jor-El and Lara.

"Did you find the man who did this? Is he in jail? Because I know that I will not feel safe until whoever broke into my home is safely locked away. But if you have not found your violator, how do you hope to find mine?"

"That is a fair question, Mrs. Key. I was not here when… the poor excuse for a man stole from me, but I do know who did it. I will find Lu… him, if it is the last thing I ever do. I will get the fa… my father's journal back." Well it sort of is a journal. "And I will find the people responsible for all of the recent string of break-ins. That is my job. With Lois's help, of course." I look over at Lois for the first time in minutes. Uh-oh. She's looking at me like I'm someone she's never met.

But at my last sentence, Lois looks up. "Yes, Mrs. Key. We will find those people. Your sense of security will be restored to you. But we need your help. Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Of course. If you will follow me. Would either of you like something to drink?" Mrs. Key leads Lois and me into a beautifully furnished sitting room.

Lois and I sit on the couch, and Lois seemingly unconsciously moves closer to me. Mrs. Key notices and smiles slightly at me. "A cup of tea would be divine, if you have any." My mouth is dry, what with the emotional exchange and with worry over what Lois is thinking.

Mrs. Key calls in the maid who answered the door. "Mia, please bring a pot of tea for our guests."

As we wait for Mia to bring our tea, Mrs. Key starts talking. "Last night was any like normal night. John and I had our dinner; he went off to his office to work on his paperwork for the day while I went to my sewing room. Sewing helps my arthritis. Two nights a week, our house staff has the night off, and last night was one. We only have three who live in, anyway. Last night, they were going to stay in, but one of their friends was having a get together at the last minute, so Ashley, Thomas, and Jack decided to go and then spend the night. They left around eight-thirty, saying they would be home by seven this morning." Mia has the tea brought in and pours. We're all silent for a moment, sipping our tea. "I went to bed about eleven and John followed thirty minutes later. We are both heavy sleepers. I always get up first and fix John and mine's breakfast. That's the only meal of the day I can actually cook and that took me forty years to learn." We all laugh at that.

"Hey Lois, maybe you can learn something from Mrs. Key." I say laughing.

"Really? Well I will have you know I can make oatmeal now, Kent." Lois pushes me sideways.

"It sounds like you cannot cook, Ms. Lane?" Mrs. Key asks, also laughing.

Lois starts to reply, but I cut her off. "Let's just put it this way, Mrs. Key. The Lois Lane I remember could scorch water. And from what I've heard from her son, she has not improved in the last five years. Her fiancé does all the cooking in their house, while Lois has every take out number around their home memorized."

Lois scoffs at me and turns to our host. "Says the man who can't memorize the numbers at all and has to leave to get food when we work late." She stops and thinks for a second. "Although I could never find such authentic places as you did, Clark. Trust me, I looked."

"You have to know people, I guess, Lois." Yeah, people who can fly to China and back in five minutes. Or be someone who can fly to China and back in five minutes. Whatever. "But at least I can actually cook when I have the time and someone to cook for. Cooking for one is no fun. Besides, I was taught to cook by a farmer's wife, and while I maybe an only child, every farmer's wife cooks for an army. So cooking for one is kind of hard." Besides, it took a lot to feed me when I was a kid. Now I only have to eat like once a week, the rest is just because I like to eat.

"Ah, a farm boy. There's no one like them. I should know. I married one. But we veered from our topic. As I was saying, I got up this morning to fix breakfast. I didn't notice anything was wrong until after I got out of the bathroom. I always turn on the radio after I get up so John can start to wake up. Only this morning there was no radio. I woke John up, we looked around the house, noticed almost everything of any value was missing, and then we called the police."

"What time did you get up this morning, Mrs. Key" Lois looks up from her note pad.

"I didn't say? I'm sorry. Every morning I get up at five thirty, because John has to be at the office by seven-thirty so he can get ready for the day, whether he has to be at court or not."

Lois jots that down and prepares her next question. "Your live-in staff, you say they were not home last night? Might they have anything to do with this?"

"Oh, no, Ms. Lane. Tom, Ash, and Jack have been here for years. They are like family; they would never do anything like this." I believe Mrs. Key.

"Where was the… item found?"

"I found it on the shelf where my jewelry box is, right next to it. I know for a fact it was not there last night because I put my earrings in it before I went to bed last night, like I do every night. If it would be helpful to your investigation, I could give you a copy of the list of what was taken. John and the staff put it together right after the police left. I already sent a copy to the police and my insurance, but you never know what could be useful." With that she stands up and walks to the cabinet a few feet away, picks up some paper, and hands them to Lois.

I figure Lois has a good handle on the interview, so I take the time to look around with my special vision. The Keys have an extremely beautiful home, even if it currently lacks everything that makes it look modern. All of the bathrooms are made to look like they might have in the eighteen hundreds, with the modern conveniences hidden away. I see the shelf in the master bedroom where the thongs had to have been found, because of the excessive amount of fingerprint powder. I can also see all the fingerprint powder. One of the maids is trying to clean it all from a back room. I don't see anything the police might have missed on the inside, so I take my vision outside. Nothing I can see from this angle. And the security system looks incredible. I know I would have trouble finding a way through without setting off an alarm, at least not without leaving some trace like a melted wire.

Just as I bring myself back to Lois and Mrs. Key, Lois is finishing up. "Thank you for taking time to talk to us, Mrs. Key. Mr. Kent and I will do everything we can to find the people responsible. If we have anymore questions, may we call you again?"

"Of course, any way I can help." We all get up and Mrs. Key walks us to the door. "Mr. Kent, I hope one day you find the man who stole from you and that you get your parent's journal back. I am sure that knowing something they were thinking about brings you closer to them, although it sounds like a wonderful couple found you and raised you. I know they did a wonderful job."

I shake her hand and say, "I think they did a pretty good job, too. Thank you for the tea, it was lovely. I… we will find these people. And I hope I find Lu… the man who stole from me. Have a better afternoon than you had this morning."

Lois and I walk out and Mrs. Key closes the door behind us. We get into the Jeep; Lois looks at her map, and starts the car up.


End file.
